


Legs

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who has the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

It was a lazy night, with more Titans than usual in residence. As was the norm, too many Titans and not enough rogues led to idle conversational topics.

"Legs! Who's got the best legs?" Changeling asked, grinning lasciviously toward the ladies of the team.

Speedy, visiting while he was on a local case, started laughing. "You are so not going to like this answer, Green Genes."

Beside him, Wonder Girl smiled, shaking her head. "It's not who you think at all," she warned.

"Huh? You mean you guys already picked someone and agree on it?" Changeling asked, miffed for having missed that discussion night. He must have been studying for a role.

Surprisingly, it was Raven who answered. "Yes. Even I agreed with them."

Over on his big, reinforced chair, Vic began to squirm self-consciously, until Kory took pity on the small Titan and made the grand announcement. 

"It was so obviously Cyborg, that we moved on to discussing other things, like best hair," she told Changeling.

"Still can't believe that," Cyborg muttered, embarrassed. 

The rest of the room laughed, but mostly at Changeling, whose jaw just stayed open in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post


End file.
